leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-26150168-20150304143032/@comment-24082016-20150304212351
What server you on? And Account Name? Aside from being shown firsthand, the answer for early game is more/less the same for every ranged bully champ as oppose to straight up tanking+dueling or bursting down opponent. -win the lvl 2 race/hit lvl 2 around the same time- -ward effectively -don't be greedy(specifically when csing away from tower with a possible gank coming your way, or solo diving with low mana or health), but be a real thorn -effectively zoning / farm at a distance(when camped or behind in trading damage) -to bait skill shots/ dives -to stack damage after enemy skillshots/dives while maintaining the "safe" distance within that cooldown timeframe - Attempt harras that can't be traded back -lane control which usually consist of at least 1 of these 3 scenarios. 1.forcing opponent to stay out of range of exp 2.forcing farming under their tower 3.For those with superior kill pressure and/or jungle help, ward most likely of roam path and let agressive opponents push lane to just barely out of your tower range. This sets an opponent up for either farming and taking free harrass, to attempt to trade dmaage and take tower harrass, to make a roam with much less successrate while you farmup and possibly take tower, or for a dive to occur that could truly end horribly for the diver(s). Though for the last scenario, do try to farmup that minion wave using E before the dive occurs. Nothing like losing a minion wave bc of a dive). For midgame when in skirmishes + teamfight scenarios, the answer is more along the lines of effective supporting, while pumping out damage -Qing the right target(enemy squishies in precarious positions, or divers after gapcloser) -W-ing the right person(squishies being pressured> tank(s) solo/duo tanking majority of enemy team damage> speedup the chasing person with the lockdown/killing potential) -R-ing the right person( protect primarily a main damage dealer who's either about to take alot of damage or in a precarious position with no real escape>on someone about to die who has significant CC or an unused ult> someone who is about to die that u truly deep down believe will make a difference or survive if you blow your ult on them) Late Game, assuming and and your team hasn't fed beyond belief, in teamfights you'll be the antidive wrecking ball in the backline able to effect at least 3 seperate individuals with your utility, while in skirmishes you'll be kill denial+kill retrieval queen. Long answer short, farm + positioning, positioning, and positioning. Most Kayles find themselves screwed after the engage has initiated. That's mostly due to their aiding an ally while forgetting about their own posititioning, freaking out when gapclosed on and not using her the available tools to procure a more favorable distance to kite effectively, or poorly timed ult(after damage already done, used when able to effectively kite, not used when about to take unavoidable serious damage, or used at the begining of an enemies main damage abilitites being on cooldown as oppose to right before they get off of cooldown). I've been rather bronzy in my positioning as of late for whatever reason, but any game you have great positioning in(in and out of team oriented scenarios)and farm decently in all phases, you'll end up a real threat by 35 mins the latest(whenever you finish your third item, provided you built to deal with the "true" carries of the enemy team) .